


Partnership

by Tsuncoon



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, hamnoir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuncoon/pseuds/Tsuncoon
Summary: Having a new partner has its ups and downs, this is one of its ups.





	1. Chapter 1

As dusk began to approach, Noir’s scouting was coming to a close, the city seemed at peace. It was rare for the streets to feel safe, the criminals were likely laying low after the appearance of a strange new vigilante, and spider-Noirs.. new partner?

Noir could get use to the idea of a partner, he thought as he smiled down at the cartoon pig, his regular bright color muted by a black and grey suit, similar to Noirs but significantly smaller. After all Ham would stand out in these bleak and darkened cities if he ran around in his bright red outfit.

Noir didn’t think the other minded the outfit change, he went out of his way to show it off to Noir at every opportunity. The incredible lengths the cartoon went to keep his ass in Noirs frame of view made him look like he was drawn by Milo Manara.

He had to admit, the pigs antics while humorous were getting to him. It was hard to fight with a boner in your pants, and harder still when your partner ‘accidentally’ rubs up on you.

Ham had the perfect excuse for touching whatever he wanted whenever he wanted, he was tiny, and climbing up on those taller then him wasn’t even questioned.

Speaking of which Noir could feel Hams weight on the end of his coat as the small cartoon climbed up Noirs long body. Ham climbed around Noirs legs, and up to his chest, popping his head out of the turtle neck collar he now shared with Noir. He left a sloppy cartoon kiss on Noir, ignoring the physics of how it were possible past their masks.

Noir put his hand on the back of Porkers head, finding the crease of Hams mask and pulling it off judt enough to see his pink snout. Noirs other hand worked on removing his own mask, enough to share a kiss skin to skin but not enough to reveal his identity. Ham noticed his lips were curled in a small smile before Noir returned the kiss.

To Hams surprise it was much more then a peck. It was firm and deep, he could feel Noir press closer, grip tightening. Noir usually wasn’t one for kissing in public, while there wasn’t anyone around there was always the possibility someone could turn a corner and see the seemingly cold, emotionless Noir showing a softer romantic side of himself, a side he wants to keep hidden from all.

Ham eventually had to come up for air, taking a deep breath in as their lips parted, Noirs soft grey lips brushed against Hams light pink neck, planting a small spackling off kisses all over it.

The pig couldn’t help but giggle, snorting a little as Noirs stubble tickled his cheek.

Hams giggles stopped abruptly when he felt a small nip against his skin, teeth pinched slightly against his neck “ooohh “Pete” he purred “The office is just around the–“ leather gloves that smelled of copper covered Ham’s snout.

“shhhhh, I cant wait” Noir said in a gruff voice. “I’ll take you here and now”

Ham felt his cheeks burn up as Noir made a quick turn into a narrow alleyway just off the side street they had been walking.

Ham was light as a feather in Noirs hand, he only needed one to carry the small toon, using the other hand he began to unbuckle his sleek leather belt. He zipped down his fly and pulled his pants down just enough go rest at his thigh.

“so eager" Ham played coy, as if he hadn’t been dropping hints all afternoon. Noir began to work on Ham, tucking his fingers into the pigs black spandex, pulling them down to his knees.

“I am glad I came prepared" Ham grinned as Noir realized his partner was going commando. “You are always a step ahead of me. Almost like you knew this would happen" Noir accused

“I just shake my tush and wiggle my tail and you’re putty in my hands”

“it’s a good pair of hands to be in" Noir entwined his fingers in Porkers, then kissed his knuckles

Ham fluttered his eyelashes flirtatiously “you’re a true gentleman. Now fuck me in this damp dirty alleyway!”

Noir had already read his mind, sliding his briefs down enough to whip his cock out. He pushed Hams back onto the brick wall. His legs were up, ass presented nicely to Noir.

Noir brought his free hand to his mouth, biting on the leather fabric that coated it, then pulled his hand away, glove hanging between his teeth.

The detective spat the glove to the ground, his freehand wondered back to Ham. He caressed his finger over Hams butt, pulling his cheeks apart until he could see Ham’s bright pink entrance.

There was a contrast between the pink of Hams skin and the grey of Noirs finger. He pressing his finger lightly on Hams entrance until he heard the other gasp.

“You’re tight.. I’m going to have to stretch you out before I go in" Noir explained, it took some pressure before his finger pushed past Hams ring. It was hard to imagine something so tight could fit his large member, after quite a bit of prepping, anyway.

“I can take it" Ham insisted, eagerly pushing back onto him, feeling Noirs finger slip deeper. Ham didn’t try to mask how eager he was for Noirs cock inside him, his tail was wagging with excitement.

Noir pulled his hand away, hearing Ham groan in annoyance at the sudden loss of pressure.

“last time you insisted you could take it I had to carry you everywhere for a week" Noir reminded, not that he minded, actually he quite liked having Ham hang off him.

Ham giggled sheepishly at the memory “can you blame me for being eager?”

“you’re a danger to yourself" Noir smiled under his mask. He opened up an empty gun holister, pulling out a small travel sized bottle of lube.

“what else you got hidden in there?”

“not the kitchen sink if that’s what you’re wondering" Noir squeezed the bottle out onto Hams back side, there was plenty to work with, but he would rather use too much then too little.

Noir rubbed the lubricant in circles, messaging Hams ass until he felt the muscles relax, he then pressed a finger inside, and waited again for Ham to become use to the intrusion.

“ahhh, do another..” Ham begged

Noir obliged, pressing in a second digit and gently stretching the toon out. He scissord his fingers, feeling Ham tense when his sweet spot was brushed.

As if to tease Noir pulled his hand away once again, leaving Ham empty and wanting.

But Ham didn’t have time to protest, as it was quickly replaced by the warm feeling of Noirs cock pressed onto his hole. His eyes rolled up as Noir pushed in, the fat head of his dick parting Ham’s hole, it was a tighter fit than Noirs fingers had been. Ham could feel the subtle undertones of pain as his limits were once again tested. But the ache was short lived, as the head of Noirs cock rubbed against Hams sensitive inner walls.

Both of Noirs hands were gripping the toons hips, pulling him closer onto his member, using the smaller body not unlike one would use a flashlight. With himself half way inside the other Noir stopped, allowing Ham to adjust to the intrusion and allowing Noir to admire the expressions Ham made.

“aahhh.. Noir you are so big" Ham felt so stuffed, Noirs member really felt never ending, and its widths really stretched him to the limits.

“I won’t go any deeper.. till you say" Ham was so tight and warm around his cock it was hard to resist the urge to bury his member into Ham with one forceful thrust.

Ham was squirming below him, his entire body was tense and despite being sore the sensation of having Noir inside him was driving him wild. “Keep going" Ham begged.

Noir would humor Ham just as little longer until his body was more accommodating to his package.

Noir pulled back slowly, until only the head of his cock was inside, he pushed back inside with more force. With a grunt he kept up a steady pace, with every thrust he would intrude a little deeper.

“AAAHHH, AAH!! harder!” Ham begged, his hands placed on the wall behind him, he pushed off the brick, closing the small gap between himself and Noir, taking the entirety of his member.

Ham leaned his head back and moaned so loudly Noir noticed a few apartment lights come on.

Noir pressed his palm to Hams mouth, stopping the moans from escaping his lips, allowing the curious shadows to pass by the windows before removing his hand again. He leaned down far enough to replace his hand with his lips, sliding his tongue into the others warm awaiting mouth.

Noir continued to pump his hips as their tongues danced together between their lips. Both of their eyes closed tightly as they indulged in each others taste and scent.

Noir could feel every twitch from the others muscles, with Ham relaxed Noir took the opportunity to ravage the pig beneath him. They were both panting, out of breath from the physical exertion. It was a chilly night but their shared body heat caused sweat drops to bead along their bodies. Porker was pulled up the others length, on the verge of pulling out before he was brought back down to the hilt, hearing the slap of skin to skin contact.

Noir continued to slide Hams body on and off his dick, his hips moving to meet the pigs rear half way. His cock pulsed, hard with excitement. Hams body felt so good, he fit inside him snug as a glove.

Noir walked forward, pushing the other hard against the wall, Ham put his arms back for leverage, pushing against Noir to keep himself from being squished between him and the bricks.

Noirs pace was picking up, he slammed his hips harder into Ham, now keeping him still.

“Ahhhh, oh Peter!” Ham moaned out, it was a rare case for either of then to use first names. It gave Noir some pride to know Ham was so lost in passion that he had forgotten to use aliases while in uniform. His breathing was getting heavy “So good! Keep going!” He tore his mask up over his head, letting his tongue hang out as he sucks in air eagerly. His entire face was turning red, his eyes clouded over with passion and desire, and Noir swore he saw steam coming off his lover.

“AAHHH–MMF" Noir quickly covered Hams mouth again as he hit his target, pounding into his the others prostate. Oh he wished he could listen to Ham scream out for him, but also being caught was not an option like this, and if they were spotted he wasn’t sure he would be able to stop.

Ham throw his head back, eyes and nostrils squeezing shut as a rush of adrenaline and orgasmic pleasure shot through his small frame.

Noir held Porker against his thighs, grinding their hips together as he raced to the end, eager to meet Ham in a state of bliss.

“aaahhh Petesy” Ham moaned again, like music to Noirs ears. He felt the other tighten below him, muscles closing around Noirs cock, giving him a good squeeze as Noir could no longer hold it.

With a grunt Noir released his load deep inside of the small toon, painting his insides white as he flooded him with seed. It began dripping from Hams rear and onto the pavement below them.

Noir was panting heavily, he stilled his body but his shaking knees buckled under his weight, tumbling back until he hit the wall on the opposite side if them. Despite his weakened state he held Ham close to him.

After a few moments of ecstacy he felt the waves of pleasure lessen and strength returned to his legs. His breathing evened out and he was soon tucking himself back into his pants.

He held Ham over his shoulder, who was still experiencing orgasm and could be be in that state for quite a bit longer, lucky bastard. Noir pulled Hams tights back over his butt.

Ham nuzzled his snout against Noirs neck, sighing happily as Noir learned his head to kiss the other.

“now that.. is a good way to end a rousing night of nazi butt kicking” Ham snorted happily, content to let Noir carry him home, he had no intention of walking.

Noir smirked, it was a good night, Ham brought a lot of happiness into his life. Needless to say he never wanted to be a lone wolf again.


	2. Chapter 2

Noirs steel toed boots echoed in the streets, a little pep in his step as dark clouds began to cover the sky. Ham had his arms wrapped around Noirs neck, hanging off like a clingy lemur. Ham was kissing Noir over and over again, clearly he had gotten twitterpaited after their alleyway escapades.

One or two raindrops turned into a downpour of water like a running tap. “it’s raining again?“ Ham wasn’t so accustomed to such dreary weather. It rained in the toonverse on occasion, a healthy amount but it wasn’t as frequent as this.

Noir pulled his trench coat over his head, covering both himself and Ham as he trotted the short distance to his apartment. “one feels like a duck splashing around in all this wet!” Ham grumbled

As Noir reached his steps the door swung open with none other then Porker letting him inside. “Welcome home darling”

Noir hadn’t noticed when it was that Ham vanished from his arms to teleport behind the door. But he was so use to it now he didn’t have to do a double take. He rested the arm that was holding up Ham to his side and walked through into the building. It was still fairly cold but at least it was dry.

Noir began removing his jacket, hanging it by the door. Ham was removing some soggy socks he hadn’t been wearing till now. “Why didn’t you teleport here sooner. You could have avoided the downpour”

Ham pulled his mask off, shaking his head dry like a dog would, his ears flopped around humorously “I would never miss out on getting wet with you, Noir"

Noir really should have seen that coming, a small chuckle escaped his throat before he mask it. He noticed Ham gleam with smug pride

“Dont" Noir warned

Ham shrugged, his smile was comment enough “I didn’t say anything"

Noir removed everything down to his tights and undershirt, running his hand through his hair which was dry due to the suit.

Ham walked to the kitchen shirtless, with the top half of his jump suit dragging on the floor behind him.

“what’s for Dinner?” Ham asked as he disappeared into the refrigerator and popped out the freezer moments later. “Punpkin did you eat the cheese puffs?”

“I did. And they were delicious. It’s been a while since I’ve had the luxury of having cheese" Noir admitted, since the depression began food was scarce, he at least had the luxury of consistent meals but never over indulged himself.

“then you will looove this” Ham reached into his suit and pulled out a box reading ‘extra cheesy cheese stuffed crust pizza with extra cheese’ the box didn’t have any branding, which Noir came to recognize was standard for toons.

“a little redundant isnt it?” Noir raised his brow wondering if the pizza even had pizza sauce, it might very well just be cheese on dough, you never knew with toons.

“you wont be saying that once you get a taste” Ham stood on the counter as Noir looked curiously over the box “and don’t worry, its vegan, no human milk went into it”

“w..wait, what?!”

“ahaha" Ham snorted loudly “you will believe anything I say. And pigs fly Noir.”

The confused detective raised his eyebrow “I’ve seen you fly.. you’re flying right now”

Porker had sprouted little white wings and was floating off the countertop. “so I am" Hams little wings flapped as he floated towards the bathroom. “put the pizza in the oven, I need to wash up”

“fine, keep your secrets" Noir heard the bathroom door shut. He started up the oven, taking a moment to have a better look at the box.

There was no bar code, no price, no ingredients listed. Just an overly enthusiastic mascot and letters so large and bright even aunt May without her glasses could read it.

He unboxed the rather harmless looking cheese pizza, besides the pizzaliolo being a little enthusiastic about cheese it looked like a normal pizza.

Noir put the pizza into oven, letting the heat and fire do the rest.

He could hear the water running in the distance as he walked to his refrigerator to grab a cream soda. A sweet treat to tide him over while he waited for his meal.

As Noir walked towards the couch he passed the bathroom door, hearing a pleasant humming coming from the other side.

Hams singing was surprisingly lovely, you would expect a much more humorous sound to come out if him. He listened for a second longer before cracking open his bottle of liquid candy. The carbon fizzed up, spraying onto Noirs chest.

Noir grunted in annoyance as the sticky sugar water seeped through his shirt and stuck to his skin. The sound of Hams humming gave Noir a joyous realization, suddenly being sticky wasn’t so bad.

Noir tapped lightly on the door before he gently pushed it open. The room was full of steam from the hot water running behind the curtain.

He pulled the curtain back, seeing Ham jump and fold both of his arms around his chest “Peter! you pervert!” he says accusingly with a deep red blush.

Noir looked surprised, then smiled at Hams jest “sorry to intrude. got room for one more?”

Ham looked around himself at the large amount of free space “I guess you can squeeze in"

Noir quickly tugged down his briefs. He climbed into the tub behind his boyfriend, stepping into the warm water flow that tingled on his cold skin. Ham was fully naked below him, his bright pink skin stood out against the world. Ham looked up to Noir and smiled.

“Let me help" the cartoon pig stood up on the tubs ledge, he reached for the bottle of shampoo, lathering his hands in the soap before leaping with ease onto Noirs shoulders. He sat down with both his legs on each side if Noirs neck, then rubbed his fingers gently against Noirs skelp until the suds began to bubble up.

Noir tilted his head back into Hams fingers. He felt Ham brush his hair over his ears, sensually run his fingers along Noirs neck and down the front of his chest. The soap rolled down Noirs body, over his muscles and scars.

Ham leaned down to the side, leaving trails of kisses along Noirs neck. He hadn’t realized how touch starved he’d become, even the most brief of contact with Ham felt like electricity on his skin, a literal spark between them. He’d never felt so unconditionally loved.

Noirs breath hitched as he felt Hams lips brush against his ear, then he whispered “rinse off”

Noir groaned, he didn’t want the contact to stop.

Reluctantly he moved his head under the stream of water, rinsing out the soap from his hair.

Ham jumped down from Noirs shoulders, he held onto the others hand to keep his balance, his hooves clicked on the porcelain tub.

“woah big guy, careful with that thing you’re gonna take my eye out!” Noir looked down to see his member standing out, practically poking Hams head. “was my skelp massage that good” he winked

“I’ve been feeling a little randy lately” Noir admitted. “been a while since I’ve had someone to be intimate with" Noirs hair stuck to his face as water trailed down his body in little streams, falling onto the toon below.

“You wash yourself, I’ll take care of this for you” Ham wrapped his fingers around his grey member, he felt it perk up more in his hands

“God your hands are soft" Noir noted

“Thanks, I moisturize” Hams fingers could not wrap around Noirs thick cock individually, he used both and still the tips of his fingers ghosted one another. He rubbed his partners member gently, caressing his length up and down.

“ahhh..that feels good" Noir leaned back on the wall and let Ham work his magic. He slowly rubbed a bar of soap over himself.

Ham leaned in to kiss the tip or Noirs leaking member, feeling the precum on his lips, he opened wide to guide Noir into his mouth, closing around him he began to massage using his tongue, sucking and lapping at Noirs cock.

The feeling of Ham working his member, while his own hands rubbed soap along his body was exhilarating for Peter. Hams mouth was warm and inviting, bobbing on and off his cock gently.

One of Peter’s hands wondered to Porkers head. He curled his fingers in the small tuff of hair there, caressing him while also adding pressure, wanting to have more of his cock buried in Hams sweet mouth.

Ham felt the pressure and pulled off Noir, a string of drool hanging between them. He kept jerking his hands as he took a breath.

“ready for round two?” Ham climbed a bit up Noirs leg before Noir took a hold of him and supported him against his pelvis.

“are you?” Noir raised his brow

“I am still good from earlier!” Ham insisted

“Good, I’m not going easy on you then”

“promises, promisSQUeea" Ham let out a shrill cry of surprise as his anus was very quickly breached and Noir sunk his very large cock inside his partner. Ham covered his mouth with his hand, embarrassed by the involuntary noise he’d let out.

Noir brushed his thumb across Hams hands, pulling them off his mouth “you can be as loud as you want in here”

Ham nodded “keep going" his breathing increased.

Noir obliged, he bounced Ham on his lap, the water kept them slick so Ham easily slid on and off his member. His hips pumped quickly and aggressively.

“awwhh!!” Ham moaned loudly, he was not holding back. “Yeees oh yes that’s good!” Ham bit his lip in pleasure, ears pressing down flat on his head.

He continued to hit Hams sweet spot, with every thrust Ham tensed up, the pressure was building and his entire body felt incredibly sensitive to every touch. Feeling Noir deep inside him was exhilarating. He leaned his head back, hands running up over his head, he tugged on his ears hooves squeezing tight with every new burst of pleasure.

“AAHHHH!! PETER!!” Ham seemed hell bent on making sure the entire neighborhood knew how good Noir was. His screams of pleasure were sending vibrations through Noirs being “aahh, that’s music” Noir breathed heavy.

The thrusting picked up as he felt so close to release. His fingers pressed into Hams hips desperate to bury his cock deeper and be as close to ham as possible.

“Aahh! Pete!!” Hams eyes squeezed as he succumb to his orgasm, feeling a jolt of pleasure, his entire body went tense then as pressure releases Ham sighed in total bliss.

Noir continued to pump himself deep into Ham, feeling the spasms of his partners release. Hams ass squeezed around him, testing what Noir could handle “I..I’m gonna..” before Noir could finish his sentence he released his load inside Porker, filling him a second time with his seed.

“ahhh…ahhh..” Noir held Ham up as he breathed, coming down from that orgasmic high. Dispite the eater being much colder now both boys were sweating.

Ham leaned forward, laying his head on Noirs abs. “ugh, I’m just as filthy as I was getting into the shower” he sighed in annoyance at the realization he had been stuffed again, which meant extended shower time. “I am getting pruny"

“oh, sorry about that" Noir said, still catching his breath. He pulled himself out of Ham as his member went flaccid.

“You owe me. You can eat me out for dinner tomorrow" Ham cooed in jest.

“mmmm, pork, my favorite” Noir was about to seal their playful flirting with a kiss, but a sudden reminder shook him.

“DINNER" he yelped, dropping Ham gently into the tub as he jumped out and raced to the door. Ham put his elbows up on the tubs edge, tilting his head as his boyfriend ran frantically into the kitchen.

When Peter got into the kitchen, there was a very strong smell of smoke, with a black cloud coming up out of the oven.

“Peter you might need this" Noir looked back just as a big red fire extinguisher with the words ‘ACME’ came flying out of the bathroom and landed on the floor with a thud.

He opened the oven door and sprayed what was once their cheesy pizza dinner. Noir opened all the windows in his place, hoping the smoke would dissipate soon.

Ham came out of the bathroom a few minutes later dresses in a pair of blue silk pajamas. The oven was still filled with foam but a majority of the smoke had wafted out of the house.

Noir was sitting on his couch, watching the grey scale TV playing with two bowls set out on the table.

“what ya got there?” Ham asked as he walked over to take his place on Noirs lap.

“cereal, my specialty” Noir handed Ham the bowl, who eagerly accepted their last minute dinner changes.

Ham took a big bite, his cheek cartoonishly large as he chewed “well complements to the chef! It tastes delicious”


End file.
